Gleaming in the Moonlight
by Serpentine Malfoy
Summary: Willow and Xander in the "Wish" universe discuss their future in 'Sunnyhell'


**Gleaming in the Moonlight** -- by Serpentine Malfoy  
Email: serpentine_malfoy@yahoo.com  
Rating: PG-13  
Description: Willow and Xander in the "Wish" universe discuss their future in 'Sunnyhell'  
Timeline: Season 3 | Willow/Xander | Wish-verse  
Disclaimer: I don't own or claim to own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of its characters. I am doing this for my own enjoyment. I am making no profit.

* * *

Willow shivered as she sat in her room. A few candles were burning on her nightstand but other than that her room was utterly dark. She pushed the button on her orange watch. The inside light lit up revealing it was a quarter past midnight. ~ Where is he? ~ Panic was sinking in. She stood up and walked to her window. Securely locked and bolted she slowly moved the curtain to the side.

No one walked on the street. Nothing but the trees blowing in the wind cast shadow from the useless street light. "Xander, Where are you?" With a heavy sigh she walked to her bed and laid down. He had told her at the white hat's meeting in the library during school that he needed to go to some family dinner, but he would stop by later if she promised to stay indoors all night. She had begun to protest the group was going out on a hunt of the walking dead that quickly picked off any unfortunate stupid soul who dared roam Sunnydale's night time streets. He put on his determined face and she had conceded. No one was strong enough to fight Xander's determined face.

~ Maybe he's at home! ~ Willow hurled herself to the phone. Dialing the number she knew better than her own she waited. She gave no thought of if she were waking the Harris's. Her only concern was that she needed to know Xander was inside where he belonged. She would tell him to stay home and she would see him tomorrow in the precious daylight. Ring Ring Ring, The line continued to ring, when Willow counted ten rings she hung up. He wasn't home. ~ Why isn't he home? ~ Panic was fully set in now. Willow tried to breath but she felt herself hyperventilating. If anything were to happen to Xander she didn't know what she would do.

Willow sat in the middle of her bed, eyes closed concentrating with everything in her. She silently begged to what ever deity that would listen to this fiery haired woman pleading for the safe return of her love. With a heavy heart she waited, the later it became the less hopeful she would become.

With another look to her watch Willow saw it was now two o'clock. A scratching on her window Paine roused her from her minds worried wanderings. She hurried to the window. Threw back the curtain and gasped. Her beautiful love stood outside her window. Quickly unbolting the window she extended out her hand to him.

"Oh, Xander! Get in here quick!" She helped him in, as he crossed to her bed and casually sat down she quickly closed and bolted the window once more. Though the vampire's of Sunnydale can't come in unless invited, those were not the only things that go bump in the night. Xander slid to the floor at the foot of Willow's bed. Willow crossed over to him and sat with her back casually leaning on his chest. He stroked her cheek lightly, which sent a shiver down her spine, not only from the pleasure but the iciness of his fingers.

"Xander are you cold? I could get you a blanket." Xander put a finger to her lips to still them. He tilted her head back onto his shoulder and leaned down and lightly, ever so lightly placed his lips on hers. Willow sighed contentedly. All the worry washed away with out a second thought. Xander was here with her, that's all that matters. Xander lightly ran his fingers through her hair. Marveling at its softness, it felt like the softest feathers of a bird. Willow moved her arm around his neck.

Slowly pulling away from her ever more demanding kiss Xander smiled. Willow lightly blushed and leaned contentedly back into him. She rested her head on his shoulder. Xander placed his arms around her slender waist and sighed. She was so beautiful.

"Will, I want to ask you something?" Willow looked into his eyes and nodded. "Our lives are far from normal and I know we deal with a lot of strange things, but I need to know you love me ..." He trailed off as she turned around in his embrace. She put her arms around his neck once more and pulled his head down to meet hers. He met her kiss with more passion than any kiss they had ever had before. His hands lightly touched her back sending a delicious shiver up her spine. He pulled his head back and smiled again, marveling at the fire in her green eyes. "Willow, You really didn't answer my question, I love you, always have and always will, but I want to know if you believe we will ALWAYS be together." Willow smiled lightly brushing a stray strand of his dark hair from his eyes.

"Oh, Yes. I love you with my entire heart and soul. I was so worried when you didn't show up earlier. I couldn't imagine my life with out you. I want to always be with you. By the way, what did take you so long?" Xander looked away for a second lost in some thought. But before Willow could analyze it further he reclaimed her lips with his own. Slowly standing he lifted her tiny frame effortlessly. He gently placed her on the bed and lay down next to her. She looked into his eyes questioningly. He smiled over at her. He took her left hand in his own. Quickly putting his other hand in his pocket he pulled out a small gold band. He kept his eyes on hers as he placed it on her ring finger. "Willow, will you be mine forever?" Willow whispered yes as Xander pulled her into another fevered kiss. He gently ran a finger down the slope of her neck. Then slowly kissed his way down the trail his finger had made. Willow moaned in pleasure as he nibbled playfully on her neck. Her eyes fluttered closed to savor the moment, only to fly open once more when Xander sank his fangs into her slender white neck. He ran his hands gently through her hair as he drained her life. She faintly realized why he hadn't come home earlier. The pain was slowly fading. He lifted his head. Quickly his face returned to normal and she lovingly looked up at him.

"I love you. Will" If Willow had had the strength to respond she would have said she loved him too. He slashed his wrist with his fingernail and watched as the blood welled up in the gash. He placed his wrist gently on her lips while his other hand held her up just a little. Willow eagerly drank from him. ~ This was the best way. They would eventually die with the White Hat's in some pointless battle. This was the only way they would be able to stay together forever. ~

* * *

Willow slowly sat up and glanced at her unfamiliar surroundings. She looked over to see a sleeping Xander curled neatly in a ball next to her on the bed. She traced a finger down the side of his cheek. His eyes opened immediately. He smiled to her.

"Love, Where are we?" Xander told her of the Mansion just outside of town. She nodded slowly. She then leapt from the bed, landing delicately on the plush carpeting.

"I want to go outside! Come with me Xander!" Xander smiled at her enthusiasm. Quickly following her out of the room.

* * *

Willow looked up at the moon and the stars. They seemed so bright to her eyes. Xander stood behind her his head resting gently on the top of hers. His arms lovingly draped around her slender waist.

"Are you happy, Will? Did I do the right thing?" He enjoyed the new found freedom of his darker life, but now wondered of Willow's happiness.

A tinkling laughter escaped Willow's lips. "I love it, Xander. I feel so strong, so free. And I get to be with you, that's enough for me."

Looking down at her hand she looked at the moonlight gleam off the tiny gold band on her hand. She smiled and sighed. ~ Yes, this is right! ~

**The End**


End file.
